Biomes
The hexagonal tiles your creatures walk on mark different biomes according to their color. There are currently four biomes implemented in the game so far, and two more will be coming in the future. Grassland Grassland tiles are a light green color and covered in tall grass. Plants * Acorn Tree * Berry Bush * Orange Flower Wildlife * Bunnies * Carnivores * Stagmoles Camouflage * Brown Fur * Stripes (only when hiding in tall grass) Strategy If you want to use the acorn tree, the Nimble Fingers is better than the Cracker Jaw because unlike the latter, it also adds collecting. Be sure to have Antlers/Horns because of the aubundance of stagmoles and bunnies, and have the Claw if you want to go to Killer Island, but don't use the Big Body because of how slow you will end up, try to go for Lean Body on Killer island. Other than those tips, there is no one magic strategy because lots of strategies can work. Jungle Jungle tiles are a dark green color. They contain special plant tiles that act like a block and otherwise function like regrowing grass. They also contain mud tiles, which can disguise odor (see abilities) and leaf piles, which remove stealth for that turn. Plants * Carniverous Plant * Stinky Fruit * Orange Flower Wildlife * Apes * Carnivores Camouflage * Black Fur * Dots * Stripes (when hiding in tall grass) * Mud Strategy Warning: Do NOT enter the jungle islands until you are SURE that you are ready, because it is very dangerous! The biggest threat that you will encounter are the Three Great Apes, which you must adapt for. It is not recommended that you try to adapt strength, because they are very hard to even hit. Instead, there are two things that you can do. You can either try to camouflage, or you can make yourself as deterrent as possible. To camouflage, try to take fur color into account, and you can either remove the grass and use Dots, or you can leave it and use Stripes, and roll in mud and lick your packmates clean when picking fruit. To be deterrent, use the Stinky Tail and Warning Dots, but don't bother with Toxic Body because it does not help with anything else. The Toxic Body is actually somewhat dangerous due to the fact that it disables fur color and pattern. You can deter the hearing apes, but to do so you need six stealth. I'd reccomened doing two velvet paws, though have some creatures with two claws that way you can do some fighting when needed. You will need Antlers/Horns and the Claw in the gene pool because of those dangerous carnivorous plants, which are a useful food source once destroyed, as well as normal carnivores and bunnies spawning as well. Savanna Contains cacti and will probably be hot in the near future. Savanna biome tiles are a yellow color. They also contain the less fruitful bare bushes which have no leaves and less berries than the bushes in other biomes. They have a higher permanent nest spawn rate and thus spawn more dodomingo. Plants * Bare Bushes * Cacti Wildlife * Carnivores * Bunnies * Dodomingo Strategy Don't pick from the cacti unless you have to, because there are bare bushes that do not harm your pack. Be careful of dodomingo because there are more nests, so that's another reason why you should never have creatures that have low strength. Other than those points, you can do whatever you want. Swamp Can increase chance of a common cold. Swamp biome tiles are a dark green color. In the jungle biome experimental update, they no longer slow down creatures like they used to, not sure if this is a bug. They otherwise function like grasslands (see top of article). Water Creatures can find fish and leeches in this biome, and drown if they go too deep in the water if the creature does not have water breathing. Water biome tiles are a blue color, and slightly transparent. They also reflect the creature's reflection. There is a known glitch with the fur color reflected in the water. The fur color will be different in the reflection than on the actual creature. Plants * Water Breather * Kelp Wildlife * Crabbits * Fish Swarms * Clown Koi * Clams * Leeches Strategy This is difficult to get right, so don't try unless you know what you are doing. Attempting completely aquatic creatures will backfire. Instead, have terrestial creatures that are adapted to water. It is recommended that you settle in a spot next to both a river and the sea, because creatures without water breathing can go in rivers unharmed, and it's the only place you can find clown koi, and the sea is the only place you can find clams. The Fishing Tail is better than the Claw because it is more efficent and does not interfere with mobility or collecting, but having the Claw in the genepool isn't a bad idea because it has other uses and can still catch fish. Webbed paws are useful in water, but useless on land, and it is a better idea to save paw slots for your other needs. The Swimming Tail is useful and much better than Webbed Paw, and you should not try to replace it with Fishing Tail, as both are important. For collecting shells, Nimble Fingers has more uses than Cracker Jaw, but Cracker Jaw saves paw slots, and thus both are a good idea to have in the gene pool. Don't bother with Gills because Water Body adds movement and leaves room for Cracker Jaw and Beak. Whatever you do, don't let Webbed Hind Legs stick around, because your creatures will be slow on land. Future biomes * Snow -While there is barely any information about it, it will most likely be affected by the addition of temperatures and will be cold. It existed in the demo. * Desert -The mutation menu states that you can unlock the Big Ears trait by exploring 15 desert tiles. This biome will almost certainly be hot. Category:Nature Category:World